Pepperony One-Shots
by Hopele33Romanti7
Summary: Just a bunch of Pepper and Tony One shots. Mostly Iron Man based but I can't live in a world where the Avengers are seperated so it's in the Avengers archive. Rated T, because even though I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of writing a dirty story with Pepper in it, I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**How I imagine Pepper got her nickname.**

 **All reviews are greatly appreciated (:**

I huffed quietly to myself. I wish I wasn't so nervous. After the interview I just had with Stark Industry's current board, I highly doubt I'm getting the job.

Not that I am overly fond of being someone's personal "slave" (assistant, technically, but I'm a little dramatic), let alone Tony Stark's. However, if you knew first hand how much money he makes a year, and what he's willing to pay, you would apply for the job too. Plus I'm pretty good at organizing and scheduling if I do say so myself.

I walked down to the designated cafeteria after the horrendous, awkward, stumbling over my words interview. They probably think I'm an idiot. I find myself a good looking salad and a quiet table to sulk by myself when I forget a very important ingredient by the counter. As I whip around to return to my seat, I am caught off guard when I bump into another body and spill the seasoning all over the other person.

I catch a glimpse of the man's face and I immediately pale. I crashed into none other than Tony Stark. The man I was applying to be working for. I am horrified. I cannot believe I just did that. I start to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn't realize you were right there, I'm not usually this clumsy. I'm so sorry." I reach over to help him dust off. He smiles and crouches down to pick up the offending container and hands the shaker back to me.

"Don't worry about it. The board told me you would be down here and I wanted to congratulate you myself." He grins widely. "You got the job, Pepper."

I furrow my brow in confusion and he points to my hand. I look down to the pepper shaker I basically poured all over him. I sigh.

First hour of the job and I already have a nickname. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper can't sleep when Tony's gone because she worries about him all the time, and it just feels wrong in their bed without him. But when her longing to be with him gets to be too much, she gives in.**

 **Very short, but PLEASE REVIEW (:**

At first she didn't want to sleep in their bed without him, settling for the couch in the living room like she did when he went out late with the boys.

It hurt too much to remember that he was gone, they bought that bed together and they hadn't ever slept in it without each other, why would she start now?

But then after the mission started to go on for 3 months, far too long for her comfort, she started to forget how he smelled.

In an effort to remind herself, she laid in their bed, and everything in there just made her think of him. Like he was suddenly there and she was swallowed in his presence, and it started to feel like she wasn't all alone anymore.

She never wanted to forget that feeling, so for the next few months before the mission ended, and he finally came home, she just didn't leave.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, as the fireworks went up, all I could think of was how pretty they were and how amazing it was to watch them from the view of the Stark Tower.

That was until I saw Rogers run inside trying not to be seen but obviously panicking. Shit, I sighed. Following his tracks I found him on the couch on my floor. I walked in and the door slammed behind me. I saw him cower into himself more.

When I walked fully around the couch, I took in a full view. Captain America. The man who led the U.S to victory in WW2 single handedly, the man with no fear. Has his knees curled up to his chest. Head between his knees. Hands pressing against his ears, and shaking. My heart broke.

"Steve." I said so softly it was almost a whisper. I touched my hand to his shoulder and he melted into my touch. He reached out and pulled me into him. Now that I was sitting on the couch, he curled into me- head pressing into my chest as I cradled him to me. I ran my fingers through his hair and shushed him.

"You're okay. You're home. The war is over. You're okay babe. Steve, it's me. You're okay." I rocked us back and forth. I pressed kisses to his hair as I lulled us both to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Review, Review, REVIEW! (:

"Mr. Stark, I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D today at two." I stated professionally. "It is of the utmost importance that you make it there."

I watched as Tony Stark, my new boss, worked under some car in his downstairs lab. Though I had seen the rest of the extravagant mansion he lived in, this was the first time I had been down here. It was slightly messy but I had a feeling that he still knew where everything was at. He rolled out from underneath the Sport Car to look up at me.

"I'll try my best, Potts." He oozed charm and smiled cheesily.

I furrowed my brow and shot him a stern expression.

"You'll be there." I said stubbornly.

His smile grew as he stood to face me. I held out the files that were in my hand.

"You're going to need these."

I watched as he looked down to the papers in my hands, but made no move to retrieve them from me.

"Mr. Stark. You are going to need these for your meeting." I repeated. His gaze was still focused on the files when he spoke.

"Yeah. That's fine. Put them on the bench over there." He dismissed and turned to go back to work.

I shook my head. "If I put them over there, they will be forgotten and left behind. For me to feel comfortable, I need you to take them from me." I held them out further towards him and he stepped back.

Confusion laced my features. His face was blank, but his eyes held a trace of fear and panic. I met his gaze.

"I don't like to be handed things." He offered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

I nodded once. "I'm gonna be handing you a lot of things if I'm gonna work for you." I stated.

He remained silent. "Why don't you like to be handed things?" Nothing.

"Tony." His head snapped up to look at me at the mention of his first name.

"As a child I took a lot of things from people. And as a child I had a lot of those things hurt me. Acid on a towel, gave me chemical burns. A dark glass bottle exploded shrapnel into my palms. Needles in pen tips, poison coating powder on paper, the works. Eventually, I stopped taking things from people. Haven't regretted that decision, so I just stuck with it."

My face softened at his revelation. I gently placed the files on the counter next to me and I took a step toward him. He didn't move away so I held my hands out to him. He gave me his and I ran my hands along his slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you Tony." I traced up to his forearms, and he looked me in the eye. "I won't ever." I ghosted around the skin of his palms and the back of his hand with my fingers, and met his gaze. Then I locked our fingers together before speaking again. "You can take things from me without having to worry."

Something in his eyes changed. They weren't as wild, and they held a glint of something I could only describe as new-found trust.

I stepped back and picked up the papers again, before offering them to him. "You're going to need these today."

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed them, pulling them closer to his torso. "Thanks Potts."

I smiled. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

He nodded with a grin.


End file.
